Tips and Tricks
Tips and tricks General tips * Read the game manual. It's not a fantastic source of information, but it should get you started. * Save often. * The 'Alt' key turns on Tooltips for items on the ground (same as in Diablo). * You gain 1 XP point per each 1 dmg point (the faster you hit, the more XP you gain), so kill everything you can. * All weapons / armor you pick up can be given to Blacksmith and all magical items to Priest, for more spell points. * Keep party members at about the same levels. That includes the guys in the Temple Shrine as well. * Send dead party members to Temple Shrine for resurrection and healing. * (Almost) never sell items with "+ increase gold %". Gold, as you will find, is a valuable commodity in ToD. * Although not necessarily vital, learning to use Tactics is a great asset (formation structure + stance of party members). A very aggresive Wizard will die more often than not - that's a bad thing. * Concerning the map (key M), you have Yellow Lines and Blue Lines. The Yellow Lines on the map show the quickest routes between the castles, while the Blue Lines show the routes to the mountains. * The Wizard becomes really powerful at around level 20, so even if he's weak at the begining, I recommend you keep him in your party, so that he can level up as well. You won't regret that. PARTY MEMBERS STATS How you spend your stats is up to you. I do recommend keeping the info below in mind. Dexterity * 200: needed for both the best melee weapon and bow in the game; * 150: needed for the best thrown weapon in the game; Strength * 250: needed for the best polearm in the game; * 170: needed for the best armor; Ki: * 80: to make sure you can use every amulet and mask. It becomes clear that you should get all party members to a STR value of 170, for best armor (I don't remember if the Wizard can go that high though, sorry). EXTRA INFO FOR PARTY MEMBERS Leader: * Since he starts with the highest Charisma, he should be the only dude for which you increase this stat. Use only him when bartering, as Charisma directly affects prices. * Put stats as you see fit. Swordsman: * A sword in each hand should to the trick; * DEX -> STR -> VIT -> Ki; Archer: * This one is a no brainer: bows, bows and more bows; * DEX -> STR -> VIT -> Ki; Brick: * Put polearms in his hands, stack STR (and DEX), and watch things die; * STR -> DEX -> VIT -> Ki; Berserker: * This one is a mix of Brick and Swordsman. Treat him as a hybrid; * DEX -> STR -> VIT -> Ki; Ninja: * This may sound a bit strange, but he's a ranged character. Difference is he specializes in Throwing Weapons; * DEX -> STR -> VIT -> Ki; Wizard: * Do not let him in melee range, thus put in his hands ranged weapons (with Dex, he can get quite goot at it, as a matter of fact); * Ki -> STR -> DEX -> VIT. GENERAL ADVICE ON SPELLS * As a general rule, you should probably max spells that increase base stats, base damage, etc. * You will note that elemental spell trees, in general, focus on a single type of damage. You should to the same: better to have a strong spell tree, than a sub-par variety of spells. * Since controlling the spell tactics is not as great in the middle of combat (or otherwise!), you should probably have different party members focus on a particular spell area, and then switch them accordingly (if a battle seems too difficult): debuffer, spell damage, stats increase, etc; * Remeber: the more spell points you invest in a spell, the more you increase its effectiveness, but also its cost; * AoE spells do not affect party members, so you them at your discretion. Kanji spells are especially effective, as they hit every enemy on the screen. Disclaimer These tips are taken directly from and article on gog.com. I only copy these tips to comprimise the need for information search: https://www.gog.com/forum/throne_of_darkness/throne_of_darkness_a_small_game_guide